Fighting Together
by mnmdancin12
Summary: *REWRITTEN VERSION* 2 Leaders. 2 Flocks. 16 Kids. All against the world...well, at least against THEIR world full of mutants, horrible cooking, and wolf-like creatures that hunt for Mutant Flesh...just remember, it all goes downhill from here.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I have decided to rewrite this story because I feel that I didn't start it off good enough…**

**I'm not going to re-show the bios, but I'll just show you guys the flocks and bad guys again:**

**Nox's Flock:**

Nox, Girl, 16yrs

Ripper, Girl, 14yrs

Red, Boy, 13yrs

FD, Girl, 13yrs

Techie, Boy, 11yrs

Al, Boy, 10yrs

Luna, Girl, 6yrs

**Bo's Flock:**

Bo, Boy, 16yrs

Kai, Boy, 15yrs

Senna, Girl, 15yrs

Tsao, Girl, 15yrs

Vill, Girl, 14yrs

Iron Man, Boy, 14yrs

Alice, Girl, 8yrs

Windy, Boy, 7yrs

**Erasers:**

Vin, Boy, 19yrs

Emmie, Girl, 18yrs

Surge, Boy, 17yrs

Kiki, Girl, 17yrs

Joey, Boy, 15yrs

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters that were NOT created by me and I don't own MR. **

* * *

Fighting Together

Chapter 1: Prologue

Third Person POV

_*4 Years Ago*_

_ "P-Please don't do it again, I'll never be immune to heat! I told y-" 12 year old Nox started, but screamed out when the hot iron hit her back once again._

_ They'd been doing this for 6 whole hours today…Nox could feel the skin on her back blistering and it hurt whenever anything came in contact with her back. It always hurt, but she knew it would never stop. _

_ No matter how many times she wished it would stop, it never did. Nox don't even believe there is hope anymore because nobody answers her calls and prayers that they would all get out one day._

_ Sadly, there was more like Nox. They all range from the old age of 12 to the raw age of 2. _

_ The younger ones didn't deserve to grow up here…this was a hell hole only the worst of the worst went to. Some kids were sold to here for money._

_ What kind of monsters would sell their children to this death trap? Kids died here everyday. Nox heard their screams and cries, but it was no use._

_ They all knew we were going to die here one day. None of them had hope. Even the younger ones knew, sadly. They knew they didn't even know if they were going to make it to see the sun rise tomorrow…_

_ Someone barged in, a man in a while coat (like the other workers here) and yelled at the man torturing Nox, "There's a fire! On the second floor! We have to leave, now."_

_ "What about the ragamuffins." the man scoffed, looking over at the blonde girl with disgust as the other man said, "We have no time, leave her here."_

_ Leaving her, she screamed out, "Help! Bo, Iron Man, anybody!"_

_ On the other side of the school, with his super-hearing, Bo could hear his friend crying out._

_ "NOX!" he yelled out, leaving the others quickly as they all yelled after him, not knowing if they'd see him again._

_ He ran under broken walls and pushed through the burning rubble, finding the locked door he was sure Nox was in._

_ Banging on it, he could hear Nox's cries clearly, knowing he needed to go quickly._

_ With as much strength as he could, he knocked the door down and picked a whimpering Nox up, being careful of her back as he could see that anything coming in contact with it was hurting her severely._

_ Running back to the group, he saw that one half of the kids were on one side of a fallen wall, and the other half was on the other side._

_ Looking around, Bo knew that on this side there was hardly any way out. He needed to get Nox to the other side._

_ "Red! I'm going to throw Nox and you catch her and get out of here as fast as you can, you got me?" Bo called, not waiting for her to answer as he threw Nox over the rubble to 7 year old Red. He knew that he was the only one out of the group that was able to hold her and not fall while flying._

_ "But, where are you going?" Red called as Bo turned around and led the younger ones towards a broken window that he just now saw, calling back with, "We'll get out just fine! Get everyone out, can I count on you, Red?"_

_ "Yeah, but-" it was too late- Bo and the rest of the bird-kids were gone, flying away from the burning building as Bo hoped that he'd get to see his friends again…_

_ One day…_

* * *

Nox's POV

*Present Time*

"Red, get your fire-head out of bed you lazy ass." I pushed the 13 year old out of his bed at the abandoned house that we'd been staying in ever since he broke out of the school.

Surprisingly, none of the Erasers or Whitecoats found us yet. It was a miracle that we were still alive.

The house was in the middle of a forest, letting us be able to be hidden (yet able to gather up food and water since we could hunt and then a lake was right behind the house) and be able to live in peace.

I thought about that group of kids that we had known only 4 years ago. I couldn't remember their faces all that much, but if I saw them again just one last time, maybe I'd remember. But-

"Nox! You're dazing again! Move out of my way so I can cook since you _suck at cooking_!" Red yelled at me as he pushed me, making me roll my eyes and snap at him, "Hey, don't be sassy young man I am older than you!"

"Yeah yeah yeah, I have authority over you and all that, I know. You pull that all the time." Red's voice faded away as I rolled my eyes once again in annoyance and went to wake up the rest of the kids.

I had already woken up Red, Techie, and Al (as there is a girl's room and a boy's room, since we only have 2 bedrooms). Now, I walked towards the girl's room (in which I had already woken up but was quiet enough not to wake up the others).

I woke up Ripper and FD without a problem, but when it came to Luna she was a deep sleeper and just…just liked to sleep with no problems.

"Luna, honey, you've gotta get up." I whispered, shaking the young brunette as she groaned, hiding under the covers as you could hear her little voice whisper, "Just a couple more minutes…"

Bringing the covers off of her tiny body, I picked her up bridal style as she curled up to me as I walked out of her room.

I threw her on the couch which made her wake up and whine, "Why did you wake me up so early?"

"Sweetie, it's 10:30AM. It's not that early." I ruffled her brown curls as I walked away, sitting at the island where Red cooked.

Yeah, a 13 year old cooked better than me. I know, don't rub it in. It was pretty sad but it was the truth. I've never _ever_ been very talented at cooking, as I've practically burned the house down more than once.

So, I let Red do the cooking (although he made me feel bad while he did it…). All the time.

Looking around, I examined the Flock.

Ripper was brushing Luna's curly hair and putting it into two pigtails, FD was helping Red cook (which made Red's cheeks as red as his hair), and lastly, Al and Techie were playing with some toy trucks over in the living room.

We were all actually pretty normal, if you got to know us.

"NOX, AL PICKED OUT ONE OF MY FEATHERS AND IS PRETENDING HE'S KILLING IT WITH HIS TRUCK." Luna screamed as the two young boys cackled.

Yeah…close to normal.

* * *

**AN: I hope it wasn't too bad (: What do you think? I really **_**really**_** hope the rewritten version will be better than the original, so give me feedback!**

**Thank you! R&R?**

-mnmdancin12 (Mari)

Peace, Love, ICE CREAM!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So, here is the next installment (OMG I USED A BIG WORD AND I ACTUALLY KNOW WHAT IT MEANS- and it's not procrastinate!) of "Fighting Together" :D**

**Grrrr I'm trying to figure out how to get the character bios (for some reason my Microsoft Word thingy won't let me copy and paste, so this is also a special "Fuck you" to Word) so I can delete the old Fighting Together so people don't get confused. **

**It's frustrating me so much -_-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR or the characters that were created by any of my lovely reviewers. (:**

* * *

Fighting Together

Chapter 2: Different Places, Same Problems

Bo's POV

"Guys, where the hell is Windy?" Vill snapped as Iron Man snorted, "We just got out of a battle with Erasers and _that's_ your first question?"

"Shut up." Vill grunted as Senna put her hands on her hips, sassing us with, "Snapping at each other isn't fucking helping us find Windy. Where is he?"

"Why are you guys swearing at each other? That's not nice." a small voice stated behind me as I whipped around, to see none-other-than the boy we were looking for.

"Wind, what have we told you about walking off?" I scolded him, leaning down to his level of height, my hands holding his shoulders as he answered with, "I got caught up in the fight. One of them pushed me and I fell into a bush…with berries in them."

"You need to be more careful, Windy. You had us worried sick." Iron Man sighed as he brought the brunette boy to his chest, hugging him close.

Later, we had all made the decision to stay the night in the forest, not because we didn't know where we were (we've got Kai for that, as he has a _very_ specific memory and he's like a walking computer and map. He even knew what the fucking temperature was…everyone should have this power in my opinion), but because it was late outside and it would take too long to make our way to a town.

Once everyone had eaten (some berries from that bush Windy fell in, as Kai told us that we can eat them- that they were safe), Alice and Windy were both fast asleep. So, the rest of us talked about random things.

Suddenly, Iron Man asked, "Do you think that the one group of kids we had met when we were younger at the School are still alive?"

"Why? Just so you could see that girl, Ripper, right?" Senna teased as Iron Man's cheeks grew red, making me smirk a little bit.

Vill smirked as she retorted to me playfully, "Oh quit smirking, Bo. You probably want to see that Rox girl again, or whatever the hell her name was."

"Vill, her name was Nox." Kai told her calmly as she rolled her eyes and stated, "Whatever."

"I really don't think they're dead. I mean, we're not dead. I kind of remember Nox, she was…something." Tsao put in her opinion as I nodded, understanding what she meant. It wasn't a _bad_ thing we were saying about that small blonde girl that I had met so many years ago. She is just…her own person. Sarcastic and tomboyish were the words to describe that girl.

I wonder if she is still like that (if she's still alive, which I would hope she would be).

But I also wonder how they are doing if they are still alive. Did they still remember us?

* * *

Nox's POV

"HEY! WATCH OUT FOR THE FUCKING TREE." I screamed at Red who was screwing around while flying, but I just laughed hysterically when he actually _did_ fly into the humongous tree.

"STUPID DAMN TREE WAS IN MY WAY." Red yelled as I rolled my eyes, mumbling to myself, "Yeah, it was the tree's fault."

Feeling someone tugging on my hoodie, I turned around to see my little Luna. Kneeling down I asked her, "What's up girly?"

"Are those big hairy guys dead? They haven't come after us for a long time. I'm scared." Luna whimpered as I bit my lip, hating when the younger ones cried. It made me want to cry, but I just don't cry. Nox does _not_ cry. _Never._

"Honey, they know not to mess with me. I'll kick their butts into next year if they come anywhere near us alright? We're all here to protect each other do you hear me? I'm not promising that they're dead, but let's just not worry about them." I explained to her as I wiped the tears off of her cheeks, smiling at her as I continued with, "Now, how about we go inside and I'll play princess with you."

"Really? B-But you said that being a princess was over-rated." the young girl looked up at me as I made a '_psh_' noise and waved my hand as I told Luna, "Girl, I'm a princess all the time. It's not over-rated if you can't help being awesome."

Luna's smile brightened as she took my hand and dragged me inside the house and into our room where she took out her tiara (in which we had garbage-dove for since Luna saw it and wanted it…bad) and put it on my head, making me fake a smile.

'_What the fuck did you get yourself into, Nox…_' I asked myself as Luna giggled and started to order me around and tell me how I was suppose to "play".

* * *

**AN: I hope it doesn't totally suck, as I thought it was actually kind of good (not to toot my own horn but *ahem* HONK HONK) :D**

**And if you'd like to answer in a review, who is your favorite flock character out of these OC's? (I know that I haven't totally shown how they act, but hey- it's the second chapter. If you want to, you guys can go look at the original story and on the first chapter I have the full bios) **

**R&R? Please? (:**

-mnmdancin12 (Mari)

Peace, Love, ICE CREAM!


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER MY SEXY PENGUINS (lol I have so many nicknames for you people it's not even funny)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR or any of the characters I did not create.**

* * *

Fighting Together

Chapter 3: Always Running from Our Problems

Nox's POV

It was 10:31PM, and it was just Ripper and I who were awake. But the silence of the house was broken as I heard a high-pitched scream, which cried out, "NOX!"

I jumped up, yelling out, "LUNA!"

Slamming open the door to the girl's bedroom, I saw a figure gripping my baby Luna.

What was it? A mother fucking Eraser.

"I thought we were done with you, I mean come _on_." I muttered as I snapped it's neck, but before I knew it- the whole house was in chaos.

Erasers were flying in and out of the house, trying to grab us as I told Techie to take the younger ones to the cellar and lock the door. Nodding, he took a crying Luna and pushed Al down the stairs to the basement/cellar.

An Eraser scratched at my side, making me growl and use my super speed to get behind him and snap his neck (as he was too stupid to notice that I was behind him). I saw that Ripper had herself all covered (as her claws were the most deadly weapons I've ever seen, I mean damn) and FD was using her telekinesis to grab a knife from the kitchen in the other room, making it fly into the Eraser's back as it fell to the ground.

And Red…well, he did what he did best. He annoyed people.

Most of the time he was an awesome fighter, but just in this pack of Erasers, they got annoyed easily by Red blabbing and just being himself.

Before we knew it, I called down the cellar to get the kids up and out of there as we needed to move fast- one of the Erasers were already starting to stir, and I knew if we stayed for another 5 minutes, we'd be dead.

Within only 2 minutes, we were up and ready to fly- Ripper in my arms as I snapped out my white and blonde wings as we were off.

* * *

**AN: I'm sorry it's really short, but it's really late and I couldn't think of anything else quite yet- I don't want them to meet this early in the story ):**

**R&R anyways? :D**

-mnmdancin12 (Mari)

Peace, Love, ICE CREAM!


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I hope you guys like this next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR or the characters that I didn't create.**

* * *

Fighting Together

Chapter 4: From the Past

Bo's POV

"Holy shit, what was that?" Senna questioned as we were all awake now, since we heard something land in the field next to the forest we were in.

"Let's go see what's going on." Iron Man whispered as everyone followed me, as we could see since the sun was coming up just a little bit. When we arrived at the end of the forest (and the beginning of the field), we saw a pack of…kids?

Staying quiet, I hushed everyone and had them squat down behind a bush and listened in on what they were talking about.

"…your hurt, don't start walking away from me!" a red-head boy retorted to the blonde girl who had a huge gash in her side which looked like someone took their hand and swiped it from her front to her back on her right side. But, surprisingly, she didn't seem in too much pain.

"Red, I'm fine. Just a little scratch." another girl who has long silver hair snorted back though, "Oh really? A little scratch huh? You're still fucking bleeding. When are we ever going be _normal?_ Luna's had to grow up too quickly- she understands that we may not see tomorrow if those assholes get to us. Techie hasn't talked for years. FD acts like a fucking 22 year old with no humor because she has no room to be a kid anymore. And you- you, Nox, take on too much. You've had to grow up enough so you could take care of us. You were 12 when you practically became a mother, when can we all act like normal kids without Erasers chasing after us? They hadn't found us for years and now that they know we're still alive we're never going to stay in one place."

"They're like us?" Windy got all excited and ran out from behind the bush, making Alice squeak out, "Windy, no!"

* * *

Nox's POV

"Hi there! My name's Windy!" a little boy's voice giggled behind us as I turned around, ready to fight when I saw a cute little kid who looked about 6 or 7 years old with bright green eyes that looked up at me innocently.

Clearing my throat, I knelt down by the little boy as I hid my gash with my hoodie and asked, "W-What are you doing out here, kiddo?"

"I'm with my family." but before I knew it, a whole pack of kids walked out from behind a bush and they all looked familiar.

"Woah. Y-You're Nox. You were that little blonde girl from the School…" the boy with sea blue eyes who looked not much younger than me.

"How do you know who I am?" I snapped, but catching the eye of the boy that looked exactly my age with raven-black hair, dark brown eyes, and fair skin. I felt like I knew him, but I brushed off the feeling as he stated, "Oh my gosh it is you."

"Iron Man!" Ripper suddenly squealed out of nowhere as she latched onto the boy who looked about 14 (Ripper's age) with wolf ears, a matching tail, and canines.

"What the hell is going on." I mumbled as Red rolled his eyes and stated, "Oh my gosh you're so stupid sometimes. This is the other half of the kids from the School. Remember Boaz? Bo?"

My eyes widened, a flashback coming into my mind…

_ "What's the matter, Nox?" 8 year old Bo asked as I cried in my cage, tears streaming down my cheeks like rivers._

_ "We're never going to be separated…right? We'll always be together won't we?" I had questioned, wiping my cheeks as I couldn't see the black-winged boy since it was pitch black throughout the school, but I could sense he was next to me, in his own cage._

_ I could practically feel him smiling softly as he laughed lightly, "I promise, Nox. What's the sudden worry?"_

_ Sighing, I brought my knees to my chest as I whispered, "What if something happens to one of us? What will we do? You guys are all my family…I don't know what I would do without just one of you gone."_

_ "You worry too much, blondie." he retorted, making me smirk as my eyelids drooped from exhaustion of the experiments, Bo muttering a, "Goodnight." before I fell asleep._

"Bo?"

* * *

**AN: EEEPPPP THEY REMEMBER THEY ARE ALL ALIVE HOLLA**

**Did you like it? Tell me in a review ^.^**

**R&R?**

-mnmdancin12 (Mari)

Peace, Love, ICE CREAM!


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Well, here is the next chapter (: **

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR or most of the OC characters…**

* * *

Fighting Together

Chapter 5: Meeting Once Again

Bo's POV

She was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. It was as if time stopped and she was the only one in front of me…

And the way she said my name. Damn, it was like an angelic song. Was I going crazy? What was this feeling that was starting up inside my stomach? I've never felt this way about someone before.

"Y-Yeah, I'm Bo." I stuttered out as I remembered she had asked if I was Bo. Man she is so much more beautiful than I remember…she was gorgeous back then, but now…

Fuck, what was this girl doing to me.

"Nox." she stated, smirking up at me as I had a couple of inches on her.

When we were younger she use to be my height (maybe even a little taller). This shows how long ago we last saw each other, I guess.

"Where have you guys been? We've never bumped into you before, but we're in the same general area." Iron Man asked, still staring straight at the girl with long silver hair.

I couldn't judge Iron Man, though, as I was looking at Nox the exact same way.

Nox shrugged and answered Iron Man's question with, "We've been at a sort of safe house for the past couple of years. Erasers attacked us and we had to leave. Simple as that."

"Maybe we should all stay together. You know, have the advantage over the Erasers." one of the young boys on Nox's flock stated sweetly.

Nox looked over at me and then back at her flock. Did she not like us? I can understand why she's a bit hesitant, but I thought it was a good idea for two reasons; 1) I would be around Nox again and 2) We _would _have an advantage over the Erasers- they wouldn't know we were together and maybe, one day, we'd outnumber them.

"I think that's a good idea." the red-haired teenager on Nox's flock spoke, making Nox sigh and turn to me for a second. She put a finger up as if to say, '_One moment please_', as she then made a huddle with her flock, where we couldn't hear.

* * *

Nox's POV

"I don't see why you have to talk this over, Nox. We knew them before, so what's the big deal?" Ripper raised an eyebrow as I ran a hand through my long dirty blonde hair.

Sighing, I mumbled, "I have no idea. It's just…"

I looked up and took in the sight I saw. We weren't much different than them. We were six scared, battered, and tired kids. We hadn't been on the run for so long…how would we survive on our own?

Bo's flock has been running for who knows how long. Plus, for an unknown reason, I felt safe around Bo. Is that crazy?

Shaking my head, I walked over to Bo as he raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Introductions again?"

* * *

**AN: I know it wasn't very long but I still thought it was cute (: I still am frustrated with the names I chose as I don't have many choices for ship names. Box. No. **

**That's all I've got, ladies and gents. **

**R&R?**

-mnmdancin12 (Mari)

Peace, Love, ICE CREAM!


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: This chapter may stink, just a warning. I felt like updating though haha (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR or most of the OC characters in this story**

* * *

Fighting Together

Chapter 6: Proper Introductions

Nox's POV

"So, why don't we introduce each other properly." the boy that Ripper has had her eye on ever since we bumped into them earlier today spoke, making Ripper agree straight away.

"I WANNA GO FIRST." Red screamed as I winced, shoving him in the other direction as he was sitting right next to me.

In a snappy tone, I told him, "Would you quiet down, you're gonna get us all killed if you keep screaming like that you dumbass."

Red ignored me as he told everyone, "My name is Red. I'm thirteen years old and like to annoy Noxy-Poo over here. If you haven't noticed, I'm part fox. I love animals and can actually summon them in a battle if I want to. Now, I think Nox should go next."

I glared at the red-headed teenager as I mumbled, "My name is Nox and I'm sixteen. I dislike it whenever anyone gives me dumb names like Red just did and I enjoy long romantic walks to the fridge. Since Red said his powers, I can shape shift, I have super speed, and can create a bulletproof force field around the whole Flock if I had the will."

I could feel Bo smiling at me when I said "Long romantic walks to the fridge" but it's true- I'm a girl who likes her food.

Although I didn't mind having some smoked rat once in awhile…

"Ripper. Fourteen. I get annoyed easily, so don't do something that will most definitely piss me off. I can't fly, but should know that my name is Ripper because I'm part tiger. I can see any visible weakness of a person and can make things bend at my will." Ripper stated in monotone, making me smile as I knew she was just trying to let the other kids know that she wasn't someone to mess with.

"My name is Wind Ryder, but Bo and the rest of the Flock call me Windy. I'm seven years old and am two percent dolphin. I like dolphins and swimming, especially since I can swim super fast like a super hero! I can also make a force field! I wonder if Nox and I put our force fields together it would make a huge one!" the little boy from Bo's flock rambled as I smiled sweetly at him, as he reminded me of a boy version of my Luna.

Speaking of Luna…

"M-My name's Luna. I'm six years old and I can move things with my mind and can control the weather if I wanna. In the middle of the night I like to scare Red, as I pour a bucket of cold water on him with my mind."

"That was _you_? You little-"

Our introductions of each other lasted only a couple more minutes until it was pitch black outside and most of the smaller kids were asleep. Luna had crawled into my lap and was fast asleep already.

I had to say, both of our groups fit together well. We all got along as if we hadn't been away from each other as we acted like a big family.

In the end, Bo and I were the only ones up as I heard Bo say out of the blue, "I'm Boaz but I'd rather be called Bo because someone I met when I was younger gave me the nickname. I'm sixteen and also enjoy long romantic walks to the fridge. My powers are that I can multiply myself, kind of like cloning, and can control other's actions like a puppeteer if I felt the need to."

This made me roll my eyes and state sarcastically, "I wonder who gave you _that_ nickname."

"You don't remember?"

I looked at him with a confused look on my face as he smirked, whispering to me, "_You gave me that nickname, Nox._"

* * *

**AN: Awww *insert Nox and Bo ship name because I'm done with this shit* Lol I still can't figure out a ship name because these two names are the worst to be put together. WHY DID I DO THIS TO MYSELF.**

**R&R?**

-mnmdancin12 (Mari)

Peace, Love, ICE CREAM!


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Here is the next chapter, guys ^.^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR or the OC characters that I didn't create ^.^**

**P.S. I totally forgot to save the Eraser bios, so if you were one of the people to send me one of those could you send me it again (if you remember it or if you just want to make a whole knew one with the same name) that would be awesome :D**

* * *

Fighting Together

Chapter 7: We've Got a Problem

Third Person POV

"Vin, baby!"

That voice sounded like Satan's child. It's pitch went higher than any normal human-beings (or any Eraser's, for that matter). This was the voice of a true creeper, spying on me (and any other living breathing organism with a dick) like a pro.

Emmie.

I mean, yeah she was nice (and drop dead gorgeous I had to admit), but it was annoying how clingy she got around me. It pissed me off.

"Emmie…how lovely to see you again." I stated in monotone, sighing as she latched onto my side as my other teammates came into view.

When the whole pack was here, I looked around at the mutants I had grown up with.

There were five of us in total, myself being the oldest at nineteen and the youngest being fifteen-year-old Joey. I was the leader of the pack (obviously) and Emmie was my second-in-command. The others were Surge, Kiki, and (of course) Joey.

And we were out to get one thing and one thing only…

My sister and her stupid flock. Also known as Nox's Flock.

* * *

Nox's POV

"Let's just put this right-"

"That's cheating, you pork!"

Smirking I knew for a fact that I had taught my little Luna how to fight back…Nox style.

She had just called Red a pork for trying to prank me. I felt so proud of my little witty prodigy. She was like a little me!

"What did you just call him?" Iron Man laughed as he looked down at the small girl who fought back at Red like a Great Dane instead of a Chihuahua.

Luna smiled up at Iron Man and stated simply, "I called him a pork because he is one. Nox says I'm not allowed to swear so that's one of the only names I can call him."

She looked so sweet, but when those words came out of her mouth I started to laugh manically. Stumbling over to the six-year-old I gave her a high-five and told her, "You tell them, Luna."

"What are you teaching your Flock?"

I looked over at Bo and kept laughing, knowing he was probably a bit weirded out. Yeah, sure I teach the flock how to actually fight but I like to teach them how to _verbally _fight.

And, you know, actually _win._

"I'm teaching them how to be as sass-tastic as their sweet ol' Nox is."

"You're not sweet!"

"SHUT UP LITTLE RED NOBODY CARES ABOUT YOUR OPINION." I screeched back as everyone just laughed, FD blushing as she just patted Red's head.

Now his face was as red as his hair.

At the moment, we were walking through an abandoned town that seemed to have been hit by some tornado or something…everything seemed to have been trashed.

Nobody was here, but if there was I would be ready to protect my Flock (as well as Bo's).

We passed by a toy store that still had new-looking toys in them, which I thought was really weird.

"Oh my gosh." Ripper gasped, stopping right in the opening of an alley, frozen in her spot.

"We have a problem."

What was it? It was a whole pile of bodies that looked like they were torn apart…holes in their chests where their hearts should have been.

* * *

**AN: I had this idea and thought I should go on with it…what do you think? What do you think is going on? I'll try and update soon, guys ^.^**

**R&R**

-mnmdancin12 (Mari)

Peace, Love, ICE CREAM!


End file.
